Found And Saved
by SilverCrystalWings
Summary: When the flock resuces a girl who was experimented on and about to be retired at the school, what will they do when they find out how she is related to Iggy? And what abilities is she capable of?


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Rose.**

I stood in silence, unable to do anything.

I saw them take my friends away from me.

I heard their screams, and their begging.

I could only watch.

Watch them take away my friends.

Just because they were "Failures."

And I watched them die.

…(later)…

I held my head, trying to get that image out of my mind.

It was so terrifying.

They showed no mercy to my companions, and I was next to be retired.

A door opened, and I held up my hand to shield my eyes from the bright light.

It was blinding since my eyes were adjusted to the dark room I was in.

A man in a white coat came over and unlocked my cage.

He grabbed me, and the bruises and scars on my body hurt when he slammed me onto a cart.

He strapped me onto it, and rolled me into a room that was similar to the room that my friends died in.

The walls were white, no windows, and the door locked on the outside.

The only thing in that horrible room was a chair, a light on the ceiling, and a table.

I knew this was where I was going to die.

The white coat man threw me across the table and onto the chair. He chained me to it, and I sat in silence as he left and locked the door behind him.

"Please don't let me die now. I want to see the world before I die. If anyone can hear me, please help me." I thought, doubting anyone would save Rose, the girl with a weak and damaged body that was abused by insane adults.

Moments ticked by slowly, and my breathing slowed. My heart rate did too, and I became sleepy. The air was poisoned, and if you breathed in it too long, you would die.

I knew my time was coming. And I couldn't do anything.

My eyes slowly shut, and I became unconscious.

...(Moments later)…

The wall burst, and 6 kids rushed in, freed and grabbed Rose.

The white coats chased after them, but the kids opened their wings and took off, Rose being carried by a tall dark teen.

…(Somewhere)…

"Is she alive?" A voice said.

"Yes. She is starting to wake up." A girl's voice said.

I rolled on my side, and tried to open my eyes.

My vision was blurry at first, and then I focused on a girl with blond curly hair, and beside her, a boy with the same blond hair that looked like her brother.

I also saw a girl with brown skin and a boy with strawberry blond hair, and eyes that looked lifeless. He was probably blind.

I looked behind me to see a tall boy with dark hair and clothes, and a girl with light brown hair about the same age.

I jumped up, and they stood up.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

Everyone looked at the girl with light brown hair, and she nodded.

"My name is Angel." The girl with blond curly hair said.

"Gazzy. You may know me as the Gasman if you stay around long enough." The boy beside Angel said.

"Iggy, and this is Nudge." The blind boy said, and he gestured to the brown skin girl.

"I can introduce myself!" Nudge complained.

"Yeah, but you would've talked her ear off." The dark boy said plainly.

I looked at him. "Fang." He said.

I nodded, and then the girl with light brown hair spoke. "I'm Max. The leader."

"My name is Rose." I said, and Nudge gasped.

"What a pretty name!"

I blushed. "Thanks."

"So were you being experimented on?" Iggy asked.

"Yes. But they didn't like how I turned out, so they were going to retire me. I sent a thought message, but I highly doubted anyone would want to save me in the condition I'm in."

Angel smiled a bit. "That was you? I heard a thought as we passed the area you were in, and then we busted you out."

"Thank you. I was moments away from my death. But you might be in danger now."

Max laughed. "We are _always_ in danger. We were experiments. So, you're probably just another one of us."

I nodded. "Maybe. What did they do to you guys?"

Max took off her brown jacket and shook her shoulders.

Brown wings appeared and stretched out until they were 14 feet across.

"Wow." I said, mouth dropped, eyes big.

Max pulled them back in and sat down.

Fang studied me. "You know, you look like Iggy."

I turned to look at Iggy, who was talking to Gazzy.

"How so?" I asked Fang.

He pointed to my hair, and to my eyes. "Same hair color, same eyes. And you have somewhat a similar skin tone."

I looked at my hair flowing down my back and in front of my chest. It did look similar, but something didn't make sense.

"Iggy?"

Iggy looked up, and Gazzy did too.

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"About 14 years old."

My hand flew to my mouth as I gasped.

Everyone turned to me.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked.

"I…I am about 14. And we look alike. Before I was taken away to the school when I turned 9, mom would always ask dad if they did the right thing about sending my brother away. I always wondered what they meant, and when the whitecoats came to take me away, dad told me. They had given away my brother first, and now they were giving me away."

Nudge thought for a moment. "So, you're saying that you think that Iggy is your brother?"

I shook my head. "I'm saying that I think Iggy is my _twin_ brother."

**SilverCrystalWings: Okay, first of all, if someone is going to be complaining about how the story is different from the actual series, I know that. I am just changing the story a bit. **

**So, I hope you liked it so far, and please R&R!**


End file.
